


Ruined

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, Crying, Guns, I hurt my love interests because i love them i swear, I hurt myself writing this, Long, M/M, Pain, RApE straight up, crying x2, hurtful rape, i regret writing this, im going to hell, it's a weird relationship i have with them, no beta we die like men, this is the last tag, ties being used as binds for wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas hears something in the vent. He finds out who it is eventually, but it seems that he's after more than just the vault like many others would be.Midas appears to be the man's target.
Relationships: Midas and Skye, Midas/Keith, Midas/Midas' rapist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> my brother fucKUNG saW MY STEAM PROFILE PICTURE WAS MIDAS AND HE HAD A FUCKING ANNUAL AND I AM SCREAMING LIKE I FORGOT THAT HE W AS THERE IM-

It'd been a fairly normal day, no need for any help signals, everything was all good. That is until Midas heard something in the ventilation system. Sometimes there'd be clanks and danks from time to time due to some of it needing replacements, but it never clanked like this. There had to be someone inside of them.

Midas pressed into his earpiece. "There's something or someone in the vents. Keep an eye and ear out."

"Roger that boss."

Midas began walking around, quietly, listening intently. He heard a bullet shoot right by his head, hitting the henchman behind him. He gasped, turning to look at the man bleeding out on the floor. He began running over to the male on the floor, but his calf had been shot, immobilizing him. He fell to the floor, groaning as he'd done so, drum gun falling to the floor.

Bullets were being shot left and right, but with every henchman groan, he knew that he was getting more and more in danger. He huffed, gripping his drum gun, managing to get up. He looked around the room, seeing that all the henchmen in the room had been either killed, or were currently down, bleeding out slowly.

Midas pulled his gun up, poised and ready to shoot. He quickly limped over to cover, looking around.

"Boss behin-!" A gun shot, and the talking had ceased.

Midas looked behind himself, pointing his gun, then began shooting wildly at the area. He hadn't heard any noise of pain from someone if he'd shot them, so when the magazine ran out he booked it as fast he could, which was half his pace as he reloaded. He was about to turn into a hallway when his other calf got shot, causing him to fall from the sudden pain with a loud groan of pain.

He turned on his back, drum gun out, ready to shoot. His vision was throbbing due to the violent throbbing on both of his legs. He saw who his target was coming closer to him. With a sense of renewed strength, he began shooting at the person walking toward him. He managed to empty his whole magazine, not hitting a single bullet.

Midas groaned, reaching to grab one of his three grenades. At this point he was desperate to atleast down this guy, but he seemed to be coming over quicker. Midas unstrapped the grenade, but it'd been too late, as the man had kicked it violently out of his golden hand. Midas groaned, reaching down again for another grenade. The man walking infront of him slammed his foot down on Midas' arm reaching for the grenade.

Midas was panting, sweat beading on his brow, arms, and back. The man leaned down, sliding Midas' gun from his hands, throwing it behind him. Midas groaned again, trying to get his arm out from under this man's boot, but to no avail. The man disarmed him fully, removing his twin pistols from their holsters and the rest of his grenades, tossing them behind his back just like before.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The man above him said.

What? What was that supposed to mean? Was he going to torture him? Make it slow and painful, like choking on his own blood? Whatever it was, Midas hoped that all it would've been was just a quick shot to the head. The man in camouflage picked Midas up, slinging him over his shoulder. Midas groaned as his stomach collided with the man's shoulder. Midas did what in his mind seemed like a good idea, and kneed the male in the groin.

He groaned, dropping Midas to the floor. Midas gasped and coughed, crawling away on his hands and knees as quickly as he could, pushing his body past its limits. His eye had been set on atleast one of his pistols, he knew that they'd been loaded because he loaded them every single time he'd load his drum gun at the start of the day.

He'd been halfway there before hearing quick footsteps coming up from behind him, followed by being kicked violently. Midas let out a cry of pain as it happened, falling on to his side.

"Why do they always have to make it so fucking hard?" The man breathed, a certain way in his voice making chills go down Midas' spine.

Midas reached up into his ear piece, changing the channel to the main base's channel.

"Send reinforcements to the-"

Midas' arm was ripped away from the ear piece, and the ear piece had been ripped out then dropped on the floor. Midas felt his stomach sink as he saw the man stomp on his earpiece, crushing and crunching it under his boot. Midas looked up to the man, exhaustion clear in his expression, form, and body. He was panting at this moment, unable to breathe properly due to the bullet holes in his calves.

The man got ontop of Midas, lying him down on his back. The man removed Midas' tie from his neck and vest, using it as a rope to tie it around his wrists. Midas felt a hardness that wasn't from himself on his body. At that moment, Midas finally understood what the man meant by "making it so fucking hard".

"No." Midas breathed. He inhaled deeply. "No!" He said, voice raising. He started to do what many would refer to as flailing under the man, trying to get him off of his body. The man pressed his lips to Midas', silencing him. Midas tried and tried to get his lips away, but the guy held his head in place to have their lips pressed together nicely. As soon as Midas felt the man insert his tongue into his own mouth, he bit down hard on his tongue.

The man pulled away quickly from the forced kiss, groaning in pain. Panting, Midas tried to shimmy his way out from under the stunned man, only to get drilled in the face by the man's fist. Midas was sure that his eye was going to be bruised after that. The man did it again, and again, and again til there was a sickening crunch that made Midas' nose especially hurt. Midas groaned, feeling the blood leak out from his lips and nose.

Midas felt a pair of lips press unto his neck, biting harshly onto it. Midas' cries and pleas for him to stop had fallen upon deaf ears, as he thought it would. It didn't hurt to try, right? The man's hands untucked Midas' shirt and tanktop, and there was lukewarm leather that had been pressing against the skin that was exposed. The man had pulled back, whispering into Midas' ear.

"My name is Keith, I think you should know it since I'd like to hear you moan it."

Midas whined and jerked his head away from Keith, not wanting to give in to this man's wants so easily. Keith unbuttoned Midas' vest and shirt quickly, revealing the pale expanse that was his tattooed chest. Keith pressed his lips roughly against Midas' collarbone, biting and sucking there as he did earlier on his neck. Keith groaned, rolling his hips against Midas', causing Midas to make an uncomfortable noise that could be confused as pleasure.

"You're so lucky that you sent in that distress call, I'd be here all day touching you if I could." 

Keith began quickly unbuckling and unbuttoning Midas' belt and trousers. Midas began shaking in his grip, trying to get him off, but to no avail as he'd slipped Midas' pants down to his knees. Keith did the same to himself, lifting Midas' legs over his shoulder so he could insert himself. Midas cried out, trying to damdest to kick and flail so it wouldn't happen. 

The pain in Midas' abdomen was enough to tell him that the worst had just came.

Midas began choking out offers of cash and gold for the man to just stop it, end it already, he'd give him his card, let him raid the vault and leave, but it didn't seem to phase him. He just wanted Midas. Midas' eyes had began watering, eventually beginning to leak out the tears as Keith had torn Midas from the inside.

"Am I your first?" Keith asked, violently thrusting into Midas, a wet slapping sound resonating from the two committing such an act in the Agency. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Yes." Midas whispered, not going any louder lest he audibly cry, and he didn't want that.

Keith moaned, head lolling to the side as he fucked Midas. "How does it feel?"

"It f-fucking hur-rts." Midas replied, pain clear in his tone of voice.

"Not that, how does it feel knowing that I'm your first? That I'm going to be the one you think of when you have any more sex with anyone else?"

He leaned to Midas' ear.

"How does it feel knowing I've ruined you for everyone else?"

Midas couldn't help the noise that came out from his lips, hearing someone utter such things would make anyone let out a loud sob, right? Midas now let himself freely cry during the act, letting himself be used like some sort of fuck-toy. Midas knew that if backup didn't come soon, he would die from bloodloss, and at this point he just wanted it to happen.

"You're a whore. Say it."

"I-I'm a whore."

"Louder!" Keith demanded.

"I-I'm-I'm a whore!!" He sobbed loudly, trying to coil in on himself.

Midas calling himself a whore seemed to be all that the man needed to climax, shooting his seed inside of Midas' infertile canal. Keith groaned, head throwing back as he came inside of Midas. The two sat like that for a couple minutes before Keith pulled out, his cum coming out of Midas as he did it.

"I had a great time with you, Midas. I can't wait to come back to you."

The last thing Midas heard before passing out had been the sound of Keith pulling his pants up and a helicopter landing.  
\----------------------------------  
Midas woke up with a gasp. He'd been plugged up to an IV. He noticed his surroundings had been the main base's hospital. Skye was in a chair by him, looking.. sad.. Midas had a major headache, his abdomen was aching, nose throbbing, and calves aching in pain. Midas was patched up, and it was obvious that he was. Midas remembered the events that transpired. Midas closed his eyes, sighing, eyes tearing up again.

"Midas?" Midas recognized the female's voice as Skye.

"Midas, are you alright?" She asked, concern clear in her voice.

Midas was silent.

"Midas, please speak to me." She whispered, sounding like she herself had began to tear up.

"I'm such a fucking whore." He whispered. "I'm disgusting, I just- just let him do it, like it was enjoyable or something." He whimpered.

"I fucking hate myself." He started, "I hate myself, I'm unfit to be the head of the agency." He sniffled.

"He should have just killed me, it would have been far better than this." Midas said, sobbing.

Though he could hear Skye's words of "that's not true" and "you're wrong", he'd never believe what she said. It was beaten into him at this point now, or moreso, fucked into him. God, he could still feel the man inside of him and he hated it. Why won't it end? Why is this happening?

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice watery.

"I'm so, so sorry." He said, sobbing audibly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

**Author's Note:**

> i am.. venting through this um.. yeah
> 
> anyway if you wanna see something nice and good that's not non-con, feel free to e-mail me at IggysNewRecipehs@hotmail.com, I check it once everyday!
> 
> i am sane i promise


End file.
